Chronicles of the heart
by pinksnow
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu does not know or register – but he has about a hundred and one qualities about him which make him just that much more endearing to the person in his company.. Atobe/Fuji. Mentions of TezuFuji. Spoilers none. Shounen ai.


Have some ToFu! =)

Disclaimer: No, Pot is not mine.

On with the fic.

-

Tezuka Kunimitsu does not know or register – but he has about a hundred and one qualities about him which make him just that much more endearing to the person in his company. Most of the times he does not think about himself at all, his thoughts preoccupied with tennis, betterment of the Seigaku tennis club ( high school could not change that ),future education, living up to his parent's expectations, and more things like that.

Now Fuji Syuusuke knows and acknowledges that there are roughly about a hundred and one traits about Tezuka Kunimitsu which increased his appeal by just that many times – you see he is the one who made/compiled the list in the first place.

And he would most happily read aloud the said list in a clear, ringing voice if Tezuka or anybody for that matter just asked or prodded him to do so.

But neither Tezuka nor the rest of the world have the faintest inkling about the existence of such a thing.

It remains as another little secret of Seigaku's eternal/resident mysterious tensai.

-

" Thinking about someone else when in Ore-sama's presence… " Hungry lips close around a sensitive nub on the tensai's chest, torture it till it goes hard, "..... is unforgivable even for you. "

And Fuji's breath hitches, Atobe's wicked hand slips much lower gripping him, stroking him, , swift, smooth strokes, fingering just the right spots, making him feel again and _again_.

_' Think only of me. '_

By now Fuji can no longer comprehend whether the blood is rushing to his head or feet. His lips are parted, his mouth parched. Eyes blindfolded, hands tied as he is gasping for air even as a hot, wet mouth devours his own. He writhes, making mewlish noises, the binding fabric harsh where it nearly cuts into his wrists. It is digging in, hurting even, thanks to all the sudden, jerky movements Atobe is forcing out of him. And he feels like he cannot writhe enough. Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and into his hair, pale legs part aside for the other. His heart pounds when the other's hardness touches his already prepped entrance and he yelps when Atobe takes him, filling him in one fluid motion.

What transpires next is a flurry of movements, much urgent friction, a graceless tangle of limbs and unbearable heat... Fuji arches his back, that movement full of grace, green-blue veins faintly visible under pale skin of his arms and hips before his blinded vision explodes in stars. He falls back on the bed, limp and every last ounce of strength drained out of him as he comes in the other's hands. He feels Atobe spilling inside him in spite of the barrier of protection just moments later.

Now Atobe is anything but endearing, the thought flitted through Fuji's mind as he lay awake, naked under the covers while the self proclaimed king slept. Atobe was not a sound sleeper, Fuji had come to discover so thanks to their many unofficial off court meetings since... well, it was too troublesome to remember.

Of course sleep doesn't come to Fuji at all after their almost wordless encounters where prior inhibitions such as fear, common sense, even the conscience are stripped off. Discarded like every last piece of clothing on their bodies. All that remains is raw lust and the need to satiate it.

Fuji does experience guilt. In the stillness of the night his every sin comes back to haunt him.

For all he knew Atobe might not even _have_ a conscience; he has already assumed that he was not the only one Atobe is for lack of a better word - screwing here. And his mind further drifted into dangerous territory contemplating whether Atobe had any prior inhibitions in the first place concerning matters like these, but he stopped himself in time.

Even tonight he rubbed himself raw in the shower in a futile attempt to wash off the other's touch off his body stopping only when the water stung skin.( If Atobe noticed something out of place when Fuji stepped out of the shower, he didn't even bat an eyelid. ) And Fuji felt a tad nauseous when he realized he still needed this more than Atobe did.

So he instead concentrated on the other's sleeping form.

The young heir looked like a completely different person when asleep, eyes closed, breathing softly, not that the restlessness had left him entirely, but for some reason Fuji did find himself feeling a little less guilty. He touched his finger to the other's face. It was a ghost of a touch, anything more and Atobe would surely wake up.  
-

-

-

And he finds himself wishing that Atobe would love him.

-

Its not that Fuji does not recollect how it started or when it all began, its more like he doesn't want to.  
-

-

-

There was rain and a lone figure getting soaked at a deserted bus stop, it was about 8 pm in the night. Atobe blinked when spotting the same from the dry comfort of his limousine; there was something familiar about that lone figure. He ordered the driver to stop the car at the bus stop.

That lone figure happened to be Fuji Syuusuke, blue eyed tensai of Seigaku.

Fuji accepted the ride with gratitude, its not everyday that a limo picks you up instead of the local bus. Besides from the look of things it appeared that the bus had no intention of showing up at the bus stop. Not in this weather. And he realized that this was the first time he was actually interacting with the King of Hyoutei ( Atobe managed to retain that title even in high school ).

What ensues next is light banter, the king was as haughty and arrogant as always.

It soon becomes a battle of wits between the two prodigies and at some point in the conversation Atobe decided to make a more efficient use of his mouth, pressing his lips against soft, wet lips of the blue eyed boy to further enhance the effectiveness of his argument. Which was a bad idea since Fuji Syuusuke never went down without a formidable fight.

Also Fuji rather seemed to _prefer_ this method to work out their differences. Not to mention he was damn good at it, noted Atobe as they kissed and kissed some more, the original argument completely forgotten while the rain thundered all around ( the driver was oblivious to the situation, thank God for sound proof tinted partitioning ). Somehow Fuji ended up going to Atobe's mansion instead of his own comparatively humble abode that night. Needless to say they did much more than mere conversing.

And what started as a foolish game soon became a long drawn match neither of them could stop playing.

Their current relationship is based on sex and silence. It has been that way for a while now, without anybody suspecting anything. It was not like they were dating. And nobody had to know how they utilized their spare time at night.

Their method of meeting is also discreet, a short text message from either boy, more often than not at an ungodly hour of the night. Atobe sends over his limo, Fuji gets in noiselessly and finds himself in the privacy of Atobe's mansion before he knows it. The same car drops him at his residence in the wee hours of the morning.

As to when the next meeting would be is a subject shrouded in uncertainty. Because they don't plan anything – it could be a week from now, two weeks from now… Or even the next day.

What they do know every time is that this is definitely not the last they are seeing of each other.

-

Unable to make an acceptable list of Atobe's virtues Fuji one day decided to list out the prissy king's vices and such instead.

' Haughty ', ' arrogant ', ' insensitive '… he writes and writes some more. ' Inconsiderate ', ' cold ', 'cruel ', 'conceited ' , ' thinks he owns the world ' ….. a light frown settles on Fuji's lips as he bolded and underlined a particularly sore point……. ' tried to destroy Tezuka's arm in middle school '.

Fuji stopped after sometime for two reasons.

One – because the list was getting too long. Two – Because it was depressing him.

The only positive thing he managed to think of was that the sex was damn good.

-

" It's small. "

Before he could receive permission to go ahead Atobe had already invited himself in Fuji's room and was now making himself comfortable on Fuji's bed. No, lets correct that he was _trying_ to make himself comfortable in Fuji's bed.

" You actually sleep on this thing? " The bewildered look on Atobe's face was priceless; Fuji thought so anyway.

"It's a commoner's room, Atobe. " Fuji's voice was soft and amused, " What did you expect? "

" It's hard. " Atobe further dissed the bed after bumping his elbow somewhere in the process of adjusting to the said bed.

Fuji realized that this unprecedented turn of events had put him in somewhat of a pinch.

Atobe just shows up at his door with no prior intimation whatsoever and practically waltzes in as if he has been living there his whole life.

_And_ he hasn't started stripping yet.

And Fuji didn't know what to do or say because they had never done anything else besides the usual activity every single night that they had gotten together.

" Are you going to ask me to leave? " The king's eyes flash as they bore into Fuji's.

" … No.." Fuji simply shakes his head and takes his seat by the study table, resuming the homework which was so rudely interrupted..

"…….." Atobe pillows his head over his hands.

One did not have to be a tensai to comprehend the root of the problem.

The frequent clashes between the lord of the house and the young master were more or less common knowledge in the Atobe household ( Fuji knew because of his many visits – the maids could be quite friendly sometimes ).

Today must have been more trying than usual, contemplated Fuji. As far as his knowledge went, Atobe had never been known to walk out before.

Fuji just had one question to ask.

" Atobe.. why here? "

Atobe is now lying on his back, staring straight at the ceiling. He doesn't answer, and apparently has no intention of doing so either.

Fuji sighs softly continuing with his scribblings. He was not expecting an answer in the first place.

".. What… is this? " Slender fingers tug at what appears to be a scrap of paper sticking out at an odd angle from the right corner of the beddings.

Fuji's eyes open. And widen. In all the commotion he had almost forgotten he had kept it there.

Atobe pull's it out anyway.

" Na~ni?... 1. Was a great captain... 2. Looks attractive with glasses… 3. Looks even more attractive without them… 4. Is selfless…"

Fuji gets up, stalks over to Atobe and promptly snatches the document, "… It has nothing to do with you. " his voice was soft, but miffed.

" Honestly, you can be such a girl sometimes. " Atobe spoke silkily. The self crowned king was no doubt amused.

" This has nothing to do with you. " The words were the same as before, only they came out sterner; Fuji safely tucks the list away from the vile clutches of Atobe before once again focusing on the problem at hand – something about centrifugal force and gravitation which was really starting to annoy him now.

" If you want him so much, just tell him. " Atobe stifles a yawn, " Of course do not except him to satisfy you the way Ore-sama does, but then you can force yourself to live with it. " The bastard smirks; Fuji is tempted to fume.

" I can live without you meddling in my affairs. " Fuji's soft voice carries warning.

" Fuji you are kind of… cute, aren't you? " The king drawled before falling asleep. And Fuji blinked. Did Atobe really say that?

Fuji joins Atobe after finishing ( more like giving up on ) his homework. And the last thought that Fuji has is about how this actually felt comfortable as he falls asleep to the sound of the other boy breathing.

The night passes away uneventfully.

-

Fuji realized that Atobe had never held him after the business was done but he also realized that he himself had never asked or given any indication that would hint towards the same.

So the next night Fuji tries his luck and is surprised when strong arms wrap around him, in a state of half sleep Atobe pulls him close.

It was not necessarily the most comfortable position as any scope for movement had been completely sealed off.

In fact Fuji has the feeling that he will be aching in more places than usual thanks to this unexpected sleeping arrangements. The other's grip on him is strong, and a faint blush color's Fuji's face when he realizes just where Atobe's thigh is touching him ( sleeping naked was not improving the situation, he decides that he is wearing some clothes the next time ).

Strangely enough even the discomfort is comforting in a way he could not comprehend at this hour of the night.

Sleep came to Fuji quickly in Atobe's arms, he did not suffer from attacks of the conscience… and the demons of the night, they didn't bother to haunt him.

Consciously or unconsciously Atobe held him in a snug embrace for the rest of the night.

" Atobe? "

" Are you seeing anyone else? " Fuji garnishes his plate with about half the amount of pepper stored in the pepper shaker, something which Atobe is consciously trying to ignore.

" And what does that have to do with _you_? " Atobe takes a sip of his ( premium gold quality ) orange juice.

"…….. " Fuji doesn't answer.

" What? " Atobe's silky voice is tinged amused, " Do you want to be the only one or something? "

" Saa….." Fuji proceeded to sprinkle pepper on his orange juice, more for the colorful expression on Atobe's face rather than the taste of the spice. This was the first time they were having breakfast together like this, or rather the first time Fuji had stayed that late into the morning.

" Say please. And Ore-sama… " The mild disdain that had momentarily settled on the other's features at the pepper abuse flitted away only to be to be replaced by the trademark arrogance, "…will consider. "

" Hm … make me. " A light smile played on Fuji's lips.

" Why did you.. do…that? " Fuji was breathless from the kiss just now, which was not all that surprising; it tended to happen when Atobe was the one kissing you.

What was surprising was that Atobe had kissed him on Seigaku grounds, outside the Seigaku tennis club to be more specific.

With Tezuka as a witness.

" Are you angry? " Atobe stared; Fuji just kept his mouth shut. For the briefest of moments he had the urge to hit Atobe then and there.

Again, one did not have to be a genius to figure out how perfectly calculated the other's actions were. His gaze shifted to the empty space where Tezuka had stood just moments ago; he didn't even get to see the stiffer one's expression when it was all happening. By the time he could actually bring himself to open his eyes, Tezuka was already gone.

What was Tezuka thinking of him now… ?

Fuji wondered whether it was possible to salvage whatever relationship he shared with the former captain intact. He knew he had to talk to the other as soon as possible, he decided he was talking to Tezuka first thing in the morning, or maybe he could just give him a call on the way home….

" I don't have time to play your games, Fuji. " a sharp voice snapped him out of his reverie.

And Fuji's eyes widened when he looked up. What he saw surprised him.  
-

-

-

How could he have been so stupid?

" Go rush after him if you must. " The voice is dry, " Talk to him and you should be fine. " Atobe shook his head, his feet were already turning in a gesture of departure.

" He can wait. "

The voice about as soft as a whisper made the king stop in his step. Fuji walked up to Atobe and slowly wrapped his arms around him embracing his back.

" I'm not really blaming you, Fuji. " A pause, " But maybe we should ….."

Atobe never got to finish whatever he wanted to say; Fuji turned him around and swallowed the rest of his the words with lips on lips.

" Since when? " His former captain asked him as they prepared for another session of practice the next day.

" I …. don't know. " Fuji answered, it was an honest answer because he really couldn't remember when his feelings concerning the ex-captain of Hyoutei had changed.

"…….. " No answer.

" You had to find out like that. " Fuji paused as he finished coating his racket with grip tape. " I'm sorry. " he added the overdue apology from yesterday finally spoken, a hint of a wistful smile played on his lips. When he reflected on it he realized he actually owed one to Atobe because he himself lacked the courage to let Tezuka see the real him.

" Does he treat you well? " was all Tezuka asked after a moment's silence.

" Aa. He does. " came the prompt reply, Fuji smiled before he got up to open the door so that they could head out to practice.

-

" 1. Is haughty and arrogant but does his job well….. 2. Has too much pride but is extremely good looking…… 3. Is less insensitive than I previously thought….. 4. Is too full of himself, but one can't really blame him since he is filthy rich……. Omae… just _how_ is this supposed to be a list of Ore-sama's magnificent, splendid qualities?! " Atobe's eyebrow twitches.

Fuji wants to laugh.

He pointed to number 10 on the list.

" 10. Is damn good in bed. " The other read out loud, Fuji simply smiled.

" Put it in the first slot. " Atobe rolled his eyes.

And he still couldn't figure out when exactly did the visions of a dark haired, bespectacled boy in his dreams were replaced by slate eyes and indigo hair. But the ache from before in his heart had receded to almost nothing; it no longer burns when he has to face Tezuka.

And for some reason it was much easier to be happy these days.

" Looks quite cute when he smiles a real smile. "

Atobe updated his own list for Fuji, it was on number 50 and still growing strong.

-

Owari

-

**A/N:** Reviews, much loved, if you liked it, press the little review button!

Hope it was a good read!


End file.
